High School Musical
by tisdalevans
Summary: Ése fenómeno.


En el 2006 empezó una nueva historia. Una historia que atrajo a millones de personas que no pueden explicar como algo tan simple como tres palabras les pudo cambiar la vida. High School Musical. ¿Cómo empezó? Con dos chicos arriba de un escenario, que se enamoraron, oh casualidad se encontraron en la misma escuela y a pesar de que sus amigos, una rubia narigona y otra gente más intentó separarlos, ellos terminaron juntos y felices para siempre. Pero eso no es todo, a pesar de que los dos rubiecitos malvados intentaron arruinarles la segunda prueba, ellos pudieron cantar una hermosa canción que los dejó como protagonistas. Y al final, la mala dejó de ser mala y todos amigos, cantaron una canción todos juntos. Parece una típica película que no causa demasiada emoción, ¿o no? Pero sin embargo, no fue así. Ni los mismos protagonistas pueden entender qué fue lo que hizo de esas tres palabras un fenómeno en todo el mundo. Tras el éxito, salió la segunda: High School Musical 2. La misma historia de amor y trampas de la narigona y su hermano, pero esta vez, en un campo de verano. Un éxito también. A esa altura ya era incontable la cantidad de fanáticos que tenía esa pelicula, más reducida a HSM. Los seis chicos fueron reconocidos en todo el mundo. Comenzaron a tener nuevos proyectos. Incluso cd's como solistas y sus propios seguidores. Las guerras entre fans: "¿Vanessa o Ashley?", "¿Zashley o Zanessa?". La emoción de cientos de fanáticos al encontrar a los dos tórtolos en una playa, enamorados, mientras las reconocidas "zashleys" inventaban excusas para negarlo hasta al fin, resignadas. Los estadios llenos. El tour a latinoamérica que cumplió el sueño de miles y miles de personas. Las páginas dedicadas, los paparazzis, los fanfics, los cds, los dvds, toda una revolución. Finalmente, la última. La despedida: "High School Musical 3: Senior Year." ¿Qué pasa acá? Nada de otro mundo: La narigona que ya no es más narigona se vuelve mala de nuevo a pesar de que en las anteriores terminaba buena e intenta quedarse con el chico lindo y además, ganar el concurso musical. Pero no. Porque ambos, como siempre, terminan juntos y ganando. Pero, ¡oh sorpresa! la mala termina buena de nuevo. Todos se gradúan y cantan una hermosa canción: High School Musical. Tres palabras significativas.

Esto no pasa por ser una típica película. High School Musical fue, es y será algo mágico, inolvidable, único e irrepetible. Fue algo que, aunque ahora fue olvidado por muchos, marcó nuestros corazones y vidas como algo impresionante. Fueron seis personas, un increíble señor como Kenny Ortega y un impresioante equipo quienes hicieron que ingresaran a nuestras vidas algo tan especial. High School Musical estuvo brillando tres largos años. Hoy no se apagó la luz, simplemente hay nuevas linternitas que la tratan de tapar. O mejor dicho, hay personas que miran las linternas y dejan atrás a aquella luz, inmensa. Pero no pueden rechazar lo que marcó su vida. Todos crecemos y nos interesamos en nuevas cosas. Pero los buenos recuerdos se guardan en el corazón, no se desechan. Sin embargo, hoy están los frutos de esas películas. Podríamos hablar mayormente del nuevo "galán" de hollywood, su maravillosa mejor amiga, y su pareja. Zac Efron, Ashley Tisdale y Vanessa Hudgens. Ellos siguen conservando los millones de fans, siguen cosechando éxitos. Quizá algunos en menos proporción, pero siguen y nadie los olvida. ¿Qué paso con los otros tres? Siguen brillando también, solamente que hay personas que brillan más por ser ellos que por sus verdaderos talentos. Estos chicos no estarían en donde estan ahora si no fuera por High School Musical. Fue un sueño, un deseo, algo increíble e inovlidable. ¿Por qué lo vamos a dejar atrás? Si nos producían una explosión de emociones cuando los veíamos en la tele. ¿Por qué vamos a decir que no fue nada importante? Si cuando escuchamos las canciones nos trasladamos hacia esas épocas y lo único que nos viene es emoción. ¿Por qué vamos a decir que ahora hay cosas mejores? Si crecer no significa ir teniendo mejores sueños, etapas. Todo lo que tenemos que hacer es agradecer por haber conocido algo tan maravilloso, poder amar a alguien como "ídolo" y dejar que entren perfectamente en nuestras vidas. Y todo lo que tenemos que seguir haciendo es defenderlos, hasta la muerte, porque hubo un momento en el que ellos fueron lo más importante para nosotros. High School Musical no es nada simple, se metió en nuestras vidas y de ninguna manera se va a ir. Es verdad, todavía no se puede explicar qué fue lo que hizo a este fenómeno, precisamente, un fenómeno. Por ahora, la explicación siguen siendo tres palabras: High School Musical. Si el amor nos dura, los vamos a seguir defendiendo. Y si estamos en otra y eso ya es cosa del pasado, pensemos en ese "fanático soñador", completamente ilusionado, que fuimos en algún momento, con ellos. Y estar siempre junto, por y para ellos. Ellos mismos nos lo dijeron, no se olviden que estamos juntos en esto. ¿Qué equipo?


End file.
